


Hunger Of The Pine

by youregonnabefine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, I promise, Season 2, Suicidal Thoughts, but there will be good stuff too, mostly angst right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregonnabefine/pseuds/youregonnabefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the pair that everyone ships but no one wants to. It follows Marcus and Abby after he has her whipped, and follows close enough to the events of the series up to s02e05. It's fairly depressing at the beginning but I promise I will resolve it in a bit. The title is an Alt-J song from their newest album, "This Is All Yours".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Of The Pine

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my second fic ever so go easy

“Again.”

Marcus grinds his teeth as the mob behind him shudders. Abby’s whimpers threaten to break him, but he won’t let himself hear them. This is a necessary act.

“Again.”

Abby’s gasp is twisted by the brutal pain. Marcus’s eyes water.

“Again.”

She screams this time and Marcus can’t bear it. A half-sob leaps out of his mouth and he cuts it off with a cough.

“Again.”

He manages to whisper the word in a broken rhythm. Abby’s eyes bore into his and he holds the gaze, but without letting himself really see any of it. He shuts down everything unnecessary inside of himself in order to get the last order out.

“Again.”

 

The burning in her back sizzles as Abby bends over the table in the medical tent. She hisses at the pain while trying to adjust a mirror in order to properly see the damage. If she can just treat the wounds and apply the bandages without breaking down then she should be able to head straight to her bed without anyone seeing her in her current state. Hell, she hasn't even had time to figure out what her ‘current state’ even is. If she doesn’t process this whole ordeal one inch at a time she will collapse.

Abby’s fingers buzz as she squeezes a minimal amount of cool disinfectant into her hand. She uses the mirror to guide her hand behind her and over her raw sores, wincing as the gel makes contact with her broken skin. After a few seconds she has to pause. The sharp stinging is too much to deal with all at once and her back is much too sensitive. It was almost easier to manage when it was someone else causing the pain, and not her own hands.

Clenching her jaw, she starts again on the opposite side of her back. She is so concentrated she doesn’t notice the dark-haired head that has gingerly poked inside of the tent. It’s not until she pauses again that she’s made aware of the new presence.

“Abby.”

The tentative call is almost too quiet to hear, but Abby jumps nonetheless.

“Marcus.” She says, turning her head slightly towards the opening in the tent.

“May I come in?”

Abby nods, careful to stop any water in her eyes from spilling over. She sneaks a glance at Marcus as he enters the tent and closes the flaps behind him. He’s practically unable to look at her, and Abby can feel his brutalizing shame radiating from his low-hung shoulders.

“Abby…” he sighs as he takes in her situation. He seems speechless and even flicks a weighted glance to her eyes, hoping she will fill the silence.

She says nothing – she doesn’t trust her voice not to shatter on its way out, and she refuses to let Marcus see the whole of her pain. He is a conflicted man; she’s learned that much over the years that she’s worked with him. He felt the need to punish her earlier, but now he feels just as strong of a need to help her in whatever way he can, to try to make her feel better. Abby won’t give him that satisfaction. Withholding his self-centered atonement is the only power she has – the only thing she can do to spite him and his…

Her stomach goes queasy at the prompting of his voice in her head. Again… Her knuckles whiten as she grips the table for support.

When she looks back at Marcus, he appears to be about to ask something, but her loaded glance prompts him to shut his mouth and turn on his heel towards the exit. Abby sighs in relief as the tent flaps fold back into place behind him. Then she wipes her unshed tears on her sleeve and returns to her work. She can deal with Marcus Kane later, once the fallout of his actions has been seen to first.


End file.
